Nightmare's Angel
by RockMyMusicWorld
Summary: A little girl drowned in a river near Oaks' Road. Few years later, some people mysterious died near Oaks' Road river. Is it murder? Or is it some little girl's game?
1. Chapter I

**(1996) A woman screams and starts to run away from a certain area. Few hours later, the area was crowded by policemen and search dogs. "What happened here!" the chief asked, looking around.**

**"A little girl, about 8 or 9 years, died drowning in a nearby river, right over there," Detective Hackins explained, pointing to the river, 20 feet behind the chief was standing.**

**"Name? Home?" the chief asked, looking at a solid figure on the ground, where it was covered by a white sheet.**

**"No name and no home information, sir," the detective said.**

**"Well, find out," the chief said, putting on his hat and nodded.**

**He walked towards his black and sliver car. Detective Hackins stared as his boss made a U-turn and left the area.**

**(5 years later, 2001) A basketball bounced against the black, cemented ground on Oaks Road.**

**"Hey, I heard a girl died at a river near here," a boy, named Mark said, who was about 12-yrs-old, to his friend, Ken same age.**

**"Really? I heard the story from my mom," Ken said, with a surprised look on his face.**

**"So, is it true?" Mark asked, stopping and turned around. He bounced the ball over to Ken.**

**Ken caught the ball and put on his right waist. "I don't know. Maybe, our parents are just trying to scare us," Ken predicted.**

**"Yeah, you might be right," Mark said, as he turned around.**

**At the moment when Mark fully opened his eyes, a little girl, about 8 or 9, was standing right in front of him. He gave out a small, low scream and took two steps back. Ken's eyes widen as he saw the little girl. The girl looked up at each and one of them. She gave a sweet smile.**

**"Can you two find my mommy? I'm lost," the little girl said, swinging left and right, as her black and red dress twirls.**

**Ken and Mark thought it was some little girl getting lost without her mother, so, they decided to help her.**

**"Sure, little girl. We'll help you," Ken said, smiling.**

**The little girl gave a small giggle.**

**"Where's the last place you saw your mother?" Mark asked, kneeling down at the girl.**

**The girl turned around towards a downward hill.**

**She points over at the downward path and said,**

**"She told me to meet me down there, but I can't find her."**

**"Okay, she might be looking for you now," Mark said, standing straight up.**

**"Yeah, we'll take you, just in case if there's any trouble finding her," Ken said, still have his smile on his face.**

**The girl smiled back and skipped towards the downward hill. She stops at the edge and waited for the two boys. Mark began to walk, but Ken pulled him back.**

**"Hey!" Mark said, almost falling on his bottom.**

**"Hey, don't you think that's the girl who died 5 years ago from drowning?" Ken said, curious. "What? She's a sweet little girl. If she was, why would she kill us? She's like what? 7-yrs-old?" Mark said, staring at the girl, who was twirling around in circles.**

**"Hmm...Yeah, maybe you're right," Ken said, walking beside Mark towards the little girl.**

**"Let's go!" the girl said, waving to hurry faster.**

**The two boys followed the girl down the path. It started getting darker and darker by every 3 minutes. On the 12th step, it became completely pitch, black.**

**"Ken!" Mark yelled.**

**"Mark!" Ken yelled, back.**

**"It's dark! I can't see!" Mark yelled, scared.**

**"I can't see either! Little girl! Are you still there!" Ken yelled, waving his arms, trying to feel something or someone.**

**The girl didn't answer.**

**"Little girl!" Mark yelled, waving his arms around as well.**

**Suddenly, the little girl's giggled filled the boys' head.**

**"It's the little girl!" Ken and Mark yelled together, trying to find each other in the pitch darkness.**

**"You will die soon," the girl sang.**

**"What!" Mark shouted.**

**"Mark, it's the little girl who died drowning in the river! I told-" Ken shouted, frighten.**

**Mark got so scared that Ken turned absolutely silent.**

**"Ken! You there! Ken! Ken! Speak to me! Ken!" Mark screamed, starting to cry.**

**"He's dead. His blood is yummy, though," the girl said.**

**Mark turned silent, but he was still alive.**

**He started hearing twigs breaking. He started hearing footsteps all over the place.**

**_"There's more than one?"_ Mark asked himself.**

**"No, there's only," the girl said, her pale white face jumped in front of Mark's face, which made Mark's eyes widen, "me!"**

**Mark screamed, as flocks of black birds flew out of the tall trees.**

**(Two days later) "Yes, my 12-yr-old son. His name is Mark Kanyon. He's missing! He hasn't been home yesterday or the day he was supposed to return home! He hasn't called! Even his friend, Kenneth Bigel is missing. Both of them!" Jacee Kayon, Mark's mother, yelled into the receiver.**

**"Ma'am, may I have a description of your son, Mark, please," the police station's operator said.**

**"Mark is 12-yrs-old. He's about 5ft tall. Weighs at about 110 pounds. He was last wearing a black, plain shirt with short jeans. He had a blue baseball cap on," Jacee said, crying and sobbing.**

**"Thank you. Don't worry. We'll find him soon," the operator said, hanging up and dialing into the news room, where they sent out Amber Alerts.**

**The scene starts out where a couple was sitting together on a sofa. They were watching a scary movie, but then, the channel turned into a pitch black screen. A line animation runs on top of the screen saying, "Amber Alert! Two 12-yr-olds boys are missing. Was last seen at home. Boy 1 is Mark Kanyon. Wearing a black t-shirt, short jeans, and a blue baseball cap. 5ft tall and was seen with his friend, Kenneth Bigel. Boy 2 is Kenneth Bigel. Wearing a red and black stripped t-shirt, with black Dixie pants, and a green baseball cap. 5ft2 tall and was last seen with his friend, Mark Kanyon, heading toward Oaks Road. If any sight of them, please contact 9-1-1 or tell a local policeman. Thank you for your moments."**

**"Oaks Road?" the girlfriend said, in surprised.**

**"Isn't that where that little girl died 5 years ago?" the boyfriend asked, staring at the TV screen, worried.**

**"I think so," his girlfriend said, hanging on to her boyfriend's shirt.**


	2. Chapter II

**"That river has a bad history," the boyfriend said, shaking his head.**

**He hugged his girlfriend and she starts to cry, because she was scared and worried.**

**(8 months later) "Two pre-teen boys, Mark Kanyon and Kenneth Bigel were found dead at the depths of Oaks Rapid River this morning at 4A.M. They were mysteriously found on the river bank of Oaks Road. Detectives declare that they have searched the river bank and found nothing. No hair. No torn clothes. No blood," reporter, Jane Long announced on the 12 o'clock news, "The bodies were mysterious found cold, numbed and clothed. Polices says, there were no drugs, poison, or blood were involved. Yes, no bloods were found in the boys. No scratch marks, scars, cuts, stitches, or bites were seen."**

**A picture of Mark and Ken's bodies filled the screen of Kevin Bigel's Ken's father TV screen. "What!" Kevin exclaimed. He quickly picked up a hand phone and dialed Jacee Mark's mother. "Hello?" Jacee said, in a sad voice.**

**"You saw the news?" Kevin said, in teary eyes.**

**"Yes," Jacee said, wiped her tears with her long red sleeves.**

**"Well, I'm going to let you be alone and cry. I need to call my wife and tell her," Kevin said, "Goodbye. Hope you feel better and I'm sorry for your lost," He hung up. He sighed and started to cry. Kevin laid his face into his hands. He took a deep breath and dialed his wife.**

**(2 days passed) Jacee put on her black, laced hat. She wore a beautiful, black dress and shoes. She took a deep breath and muttered, "Please god. Protect my son and his friend."**

**She took one last look in the mirror and got her black, mini purse. Jacee walked out the door and drove to her son's and his friend's funeral.  
At the funeral, many people arrived. Jacee and Ken's parents were standing next to each other. Jacee and Ken's mother, Sandra, cried. Kevin looks around and smiled, because many people arrived to be at the funeral and respected Mark's and Ken's death. All of them brought candles, roses, balloons, or cards.**

**"Live in peace, son," Kevin whispered.**

**Ken's mother and Jacee hugged each other and cried and sobbed. A group of singers sang the song they had made for Mark's and Ken's funeral called, "_Music of Silence_." All day, the parents of Ken and Mark cried with emptiness.**

**(2 years later) The flash of a car's headlights brighten the dark road, as it drove by. Inside the car, drove a 19-yr-old, young man named Henry. On the front, passenger seat, sat another young man, named, Chris, who is also 19-yrs-old. They were on their way home from a party, that late night.**

**Chris laughs as Henry told his joke. The red light flashes on before Henry could drive pass. They were the only car at the street lights. Chris and Henry look around and had a confused look on their faces.  
"What the heck! There are no cars here!" Henry said, pounding on his honker.**

**The red light remained.**

**"This streetlight is stupid, man," Chris said.**

**Few minutes passed. Henry and Chris became more impatient. Henry turned his head and read the street sign that said, Cedar Road.**

**"Let's just go!" Chris shouted, madly.**

**"Okay," Henry said, pressing his feet onto the gas.**

**A woman, who was wearing a blue long dress with laced, long sleeves, in her 30's, ran across the crosswalk in front of Henry's car. She appears to be crying and shouting a certain name. Henry pulled out his keys from the ignition.**

**"Lisa! Lisa!" she yelled, pounded on the hood of the car.**

**Henry and Chris quickly got out of the car and walked over to the young woman.**

**"Ma'am, can we help you?" Henry asked, trying to calm the lady down.**

**"My child, she's drowning! Help!" the woman screamed, running into the shadows.**

**Henry and Chris ran after her and tried to help her to save her child, but couldn't find her after running for a half-hour, trying to find that young woman. They didn't even hear her screaming at all. It was all quiet in the darkness. The light turned green and Chris and Henry just stood there.**

**"What was that all about?" Chris asked, scratching his head.**

**Henry shrugged and walked back to his car. Chris followed behind. As they returned to the car, they suddenly stood there, staring at nothing, but air.**

**"Where the heck is my car!" Henry shouted, running over to the area, he parked it.**

**"Did you leave your keys in there?" Chris asked, running after Henry.**

**"No! I didn't!" Henry replied, looking around for his car, "The keys are right here!" Henry pulled out his keys from his pocket.**

**Chris spun around and spotted Henry's car at the other side of the street lights.**

**"There it is!" Chris said, to Henry, pointing to the other side.**

**They ran over to the other street. They became confused, worried, and scared at all the same time.**

**"Didn't I park my car on Cedar Road?" Henry said, rubbing gently on his red car, making sure it was his. He took a look at the street sign and read, "Oaks Road?"**

**Both boys entered the car. They buckled on their seat belt. Henry put the keys in the ignition, and turned it carefully. He wanted to make sure nothing crazy happens. Chris sat there and watched Henry turned the key. The engine turned on and the young men waited for 5 minutes. Nothing strange happened. The head and tail lights brighten the tall trees, and the solid, black cemented road.**

**"Let's just get out of this area!" Chris said, tightly holding on to his seat belt.**

**"Alright. Let's go!" Henry said, arranging the Auto to D drive. He pressed his right foot on to the gas, hard.**

**The car didn't move forward. It moved backward. The young men start to notice. They were about to fall backward into the wide opened cliff. The cliff leads down to the Oaks' River.**

**"The car is going reverse!" Chris yelled.**

**Henry looked down at the auto bar. He pulled the bar to P park, but the car kept going backward.**

**"What the heck is going on!" Henry shouted, trying to make the car run forward, "C'mon! Go forward!"**

**Chris and Henry starts to worry more than before.**

**"Let's get out of this damn car!" Chris shouted, scared for his life.**

**The car was about 10 feet away from falling off the edges of the cliff. Henry and Chris try to break free from their seat belts. They finally did after a few seconds. The car was now 7 feet away, from dropping down into the rapid river. Chris and Henry went for their door handles. They tried to open it but it's doesn't work. They looked at their locks, but it indicated that it was opened. They tried again and again. There was still, no luck. Henry pushed the master unlock button and heard a small thump noise. Chris and Henry tried opening their car doors again. Again, no luck. Chris looks back and see how many time left, as Henry tries to break out of the car. Chris yelled as the car was on the tip of the edge. They tried to roll down their windows. They tried to open their doors. Again, no luck at all. The car suddenly stops when the back tires were about .5 inch away. The boys still tried to break out of the car. Suddenly, Chris spotted a little girl, dressed in a black and red dress.**

**"Henry! Henry!" Chris said, patting on Henry's shoulders.**

**"What?" Henry turned over to Chris, then, saw the little girl.**

**The little girl smiled. She gave a small, seems-like cute giggle. Henry and Chris stared at her and smiled back. They somehow had forgotten what had happened. The girl waved her right hand side-to-side. The men waved back.**

**"Lisa! Lisa!" a scream that was loud like someone screamed into your ears.**

**Chris and Henry startled and jumped out of their seats. They both turned around and saw the young woman from before. She was crying and yelling, "Lisa!" Chris and Henry exchanged looks and looked back at the young lady. "Ma'am, is that your daughter?" Chris asked.**

**The woman stopped shouting and put on a straight face. She turns her head and faced the young males. When she turned, her neck cracks like a tree breaking in half. Chris and Henry turned away; try not to think that the young lady was there. A scream released and she pulled Henry back with her cold hand that was wrapped around Henry's neck. Henry let out a fading cough and Chris screamed. He stretched out his arms, and grabbed the bottom of Henry's greenish blue shirt. He didn't realize that he was helping the woman kill Henry.**

**"Chris!" Henry yelled, fainting, "Don't! You're…choking me!"**

**Chris couldn't hear Henry. Henry was suffocating from the hands of the mother and his own shirt collar. Before Chris knew what he was doing, his best friend was dead. The mysterious lady let go of Henry's neck and sat back on the seat, staring at Chris. Henry's body was lean towards Chris, who was now shivering with fright. He continued to stare at the woman in the back of the car. His hand felt its way to the door handle. Chris pulled it and the door finally opened. He jumped out of the car and got up quickly. He panted and ran down on Oaks Road, through the darkness. His breath made white clouds as he ran down the unseen paths. Chris never looked back. He suddenly stopped when he reached the edge of the rapid river.**

**"Oh, snap! A dead end!" said Chris, looking at the river.**

**He looked to his left and to his right. There were empty paths on each side, but he knew something terrible will happen. Plus, it was never ending. Chris turned around, letting his back face the river. He saw no one behind him. Chris thought he escaped. He blinked once. He blinked twice. When Chris blinked the third time, the scream of "Lisa" was right in front of him. He felt two cold hands on his chest. The force pushed him backward, making him fall into the icy cold river. As he tried to save his own life, he fought the monstrous river, trying to go on land. As he struggled more and more, he heard a little girl's laughter. Chris still struggled through the river and shouted for help. The little girl cupped her mouth with her small hands and giggled.**

**"Lisa!" screamed the young woman from before, running over to the little girl.**

**"Mama!" the little girl screamed back, with opened arms.**

**"That's Lisa!" Chris thought, fighting for his life.**

**Chris hit a boulder in the river and on the back of his head bled. Water forced into Chris' mouth. He was trying to hold on to the boulder, making his head stay above the water. Then, suddenly, he felt two bare of hands on his ankles. They pulled Chris underwater, trying to make him die, drowning. As his head was fully underwater, it didn't take 5 seconds to kill him. It took 3 seconds.**


End file.
